


Baby on Board

by kelios



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: ABO, Bad Ideas, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, no heat cycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: What was Jensen and Jared's bad idea? The world is about to find out, thanks toanotherlate night Instagram vid.





	Baby on Board

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Jared and Jensen's vid from last night and their 'bad idea' vid from last August. 
> 
> There are vague mentions of ABO elements, but they aren't emphasized, so hopefully even those who aren't fans of that trope can still enjoy.

**_SUPERNATURAL SCOOP--Baby on Board?_ ** __

_The cast and crew of Supernatural are well known for their antics, particularly the leads of the show, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. The lovable, charismatic co-stars have been inseparable on set and off since the show about two monster hunting brothers began thirteen years ago._

_And last night was no exception as Jared and Jensen--known affectionately to their fans as ‘J2’--posted a short but sweet video of the two of them showing off their gyrating, hip-thrusting moves in their trailer after a long day and night of filming, commonly known in the fandom as a ‘Fraturday’._

_“Jaredpadalecki Hey #spnfamily we often get asked what it’s like on set... well... here’s a little insight from tonight. Sometimes we try “new things”... gotta say... the Winchester brothers killed it. By that I mean @jensenackles And I both blew a hip.”_

_Jensen, of course, was not to be outdone and added his own response:_

_“jensenackles Dude in the gray hoodie has some grease. Boy can move...just sayin.”_

_Their friend and occasional adversary Stephen Amell chimed in with “I KNEW IT!!!”--prompting fans to wonder just what it was that he knew, with the most popular theory being that he was referring to the long held belief that the two men (and their characters) have been in a long term relationship since the show began._

_And so, once the laughter died down, the infamous Supernatural fandom detectives began their work. It didn’t take long for them to zero in on what many believe to be the answer._

_For many fans, this is confirmation of what they’ve suspected all along--that the two co-stars are together and in love with each other. What does a ‘baby on board’ mean for these two newly revealed lovebirds and their show? Only time--about six months, judging by Jensen’s cute little bump--will tell._

The article ends with a still of Jensen, hips thrusting, belly protruding slightly--just enough--and circled in red. They'd thought they were still safe with hoodies, but _apparently not._

“Oh, my God, Jen,” Jared breathes, eyes wide and shocked. “How--”

Jensen throws the paper down onto the counter and breathes deep, fingers spread against the cool tile as he tries to calm himself down. It doesn’t work. 

“It’s right there, Jay,” he snaps. They both know it’s hormones and fear-- _terror_ \--making him so sharp, but Jared’s face tells him it still stings. “Not like anyone could miss it. How could we have been so stupid?”

“It was just meant to be a little fun,” Jared protests. “I didn’t--we didn’t--”

Jensen sighs, rubbing one hand over his face and grimacing at the prickly stubble. Normally he likes having a bit of scruff--he would have gone insane over the last thirteen years if he didn’t--but ever since…

Well. He’s not really a fan right now, for whatever reason. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I wanted to do it, too. But you know how our fans are. They’re gonna figure out in about five seconds flat that _this_ is why there’s no S14 yet. And they’re not gonna be happy.”

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen, sliding his hands into the pockets on the hoodie Jensen had pulled on this morning, enjoying it’s warmth and the fact that it smells like Jared. There’s a slight kick and Jensen feels Jared react, pulling back at first, then rubbing wonderingly over the spot. The movement had only just started recently, and it thrills them both in ways he’s never experienced before and never expected. He smiles wryly when Jared continues to rub Jensen’s growing bump, a besotted smile bringing out his trademark dimples when Jensen looks back over his shoulder. “Of course, if you keep doing that we’re not even going to have to say anything.”

“I think you’re underestimating our fans, Jen,” Jared tells him seriously, belying his fond smile. “There’s a lot of support for us out there, and I think they’re going to be thrilled when we make the announcement.” He breathes deep, nuzzling into the warm space behind Jensen’s ear, and funny how Jensen doesn’t mind _Jared’s_ stubble. Not even a little bit. In fact…

Jensen shifts, the growing weight between his legs distracting him from the fact that he’s just been outed as not only gay but pregnant, a breeder. Jared tightens his grip, biting down gently on the edge of his ear, and now Jensen’s outright squirming in his arms. 

“Again?” Jared laughs, strained and breathless, and Jensen can suddenly feel just how much his husband is _not_ objecting. “Are you sure this is okay? I don’t want to hurt the baby.”

“Did you already forget about last night? And yesterday afternoon? Not to mention walking in on Danneel and Steve right before the twins were born?” Jensen asks tartly. “Or Genivieve’s lectures about how having sex with Suzanne was actually good for the baby? Also, I hate you a little for making me think of _that_ right _now_.” 

Jared’s hand slips inside Jensen’s sweats, cupping Jensen’s full, heavy balls and stroking his inner thigh as Jensen moans. “I can tell,” he says smugly, and moves his hand to push at Jensen’s hole instead. “Fuck, you’re still wet,” he growls raggedly. The sound rumbles through Jensen, spike of pure arousal surging through him as he pushes back against Jared’s fingers eagerly.

“Yeah, Jen. Yeah, just--” Jared sounds as dazed as Jensen feels, sluggish heat pounding through both of them as Jared pulls Jensen’s sweats over the round swell of his ass and ruts forward. Rough denim catches on sensitive skin, just the right side of painful, and Jensen spreads his legs wider, wanting _more_. 

“C’mon, Jay--” He’s not begging, Jensen Ackles does not _beg_ no matter what Jared Padalecki might claim, but he feels perilously close as Jared pushes against him again, teasing, making Jensen _ache_ with how empty he suddenly feels. 

“Love you like this,” Jared mumbles against Jensen’s skin, mouth a hot, wet brand against Jensen’s throat as slides two fingers inside Jensen without warning, hot and thick and so good, but not even close to what Jensen needs. “Desperate and needy, practically begging for my cock--”

Jensen moans in frustration as Jared pulls his fingers free, only half distracted by the sharp sting of Jared’s teeth as he nips the patch of skin he’d just been licking. “Jay--”

And then he’s back again, wet, blunt, _bare_ head of his dick splitting Jensen open as Jared slowly works his way in and _fuck_. They’d been so careful for years, right up until that night six months ago when they weren’t, and now Jensen doesn’t ever want anything between them again, already addicted to the feel of Jared’s skin rubbing all over his insides.

“So--fucking--tight, Jen,” Jared grunts. “God. So good, so good for me--” And then he’s in, all the way, light slap of his balls against Jensen’s ass as he rocks back and forth like he thinks Jensen’s suddenly going to break from a good fucking driving Jensen completely mad with want. 

Jensen is having none of that. 

Jensen cranes his head back to catch Jared’s lips, ignoring the strain in his neck. He bites down hard, gasping when Jared’s hips jerk hard, driving him deeper. “Not gonna break,” he pants into Jared’s mouth. “Fuck me like you mean it.” 

And Jared does, oh God. Jensen braces himself against the counter as Jared’s huge hand grips his thigh, forcing his knee up onto the barstool next to them and opening him up even more so that Jared can slam himself in deeper, and it’s _so fucking good_ that Jensen can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t do anything but _feel_. 

“Smell so good, Jen,” Jared moans, plastered against Jensen’s back with his face buried in Jensen’s neck as he fucks Jensen hard and fast. “ _Fuck_ , I want--I just wanna--” 

“Do it, Jay--fuck--” 

That’s all Jensen gets out before Jared sinks his teeth into Jensen’s shoulder, right at the base of his throat for everyone to see, echo of the deep, scarred mating bite that he’d left on high on Jensen’s thigh nearly a decade ago. The surge of pain and pleasure pushes Jensen over the edge so hard the rest of the world disappears, every sense narrowed down to _Jared_. He feels his husband shiver against his back and grow impossibly bigger inside him as his knot swells, wave after wave slicking Jensen’s insides as Jared comes with a muffled shout, lips and teeth still locked onto Jensen’s throat. 

Jensen’s vaguely aware of Jared easing him down to the floor, wrapping himself around Jensen like a security blanket even though Jensen knows it’s really the other way around. 

“Sorry,” Jared whispers softly. “Shoulda thought--”

“Don’t,” Jensen orders sleepily. “Did you not hear me tell you to do it? This whole knotting thing is gonna take some getting used to for both of us.” He yawns, settles back into the warm circle of Jared’s arms. “Can’t believe we never did this before...If I’d known…” 

Jared’s smug smile comes across in his voice loud and clear. “I _did_ mention it a time or two…”

“Whatever,” Jensen says with obviously fake grumpiness, then twists around to give Jared a quick kiss. “I gotta say, that night turned out to be one of the best bad ideas we ever had.”

“I agree,” Jared says softly, joyfully. “I agree.”


End file.
